Cemburu
by MiraMira
Summary: Sehun tidak pernah secemburu ini, tidak pernah seposesif ini, ini membuat hatinya lelah asal Chanyeol tahu saja, tapi sepertinya anak itu akan sulit menyadarinya. ChanHun, hanya mendekati adegan ranjang.


Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship.

Pair : Chanyeol/Sehun

Rating : M, karena aku merasa ini sudah terlalu tinggi untuk rating T.

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, AU.

Note : Ada sebuah request yang membuatku berpikir, tapi pikiranku justru terbagi dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa lagi memilih mana yang bisa memenuhi request.

+Cemburu+

Duo ini dipanggil BaekYeol, mereka selalu memercikan api semangat dimanapun mereka berada bahkan sampai selarut ini, ini sudah jam satu dini hari kalau melihat jam tangan Chanyeol. Mereka berangkulan dan tertawa tawa terkadang nyaris menabrak tembok, sebenarnya itu karena Baekhyun yang dalam pengaruh alcohol, bersyukur saja Chanyeol tidak mabuk sepertinya hingga dia masih bisa menjaga sahabatnya itu.

Sehun tidak bisa tidur dari tadi, tidak bisa sebelum Chanyeol pulang. Telinganya yang jadi sangat awas mendengar tawa dan langkah tak beraturan dari depan apartemennya. Dia turun dari ranjangnya, masih memeluk bantalnya, walau dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Selamat malam, tampan, tidur yang nyenyak." Kata Baekhyun, bercanda saja pada Chanyeol yang sudah membuka pintu.

"Kau juga, manis." Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ini menggelikan, Park Chanyeol!" Dan dia memukul Chanyeol keras.

Chanyeol mengaduh. "Hei, kau tidak punya hak untuk memukulku!"

"Siapa peduli?"

"Sana pulang, Byunbaek, jangan tidur diluar, jangan salah kamar, jangan melakukan hal aneh!"

Baekhyun berjalan terhuyung meninggalkan Chanyeol. "Dasar bawel!"

Chanyeol menutup pintu dan tertawa lagi, masih geli dengan yang terjadi tadi.

Di hadapannya kini ada Sehun yang tampak tidak senang.

Wajahnya lelah sekali, sudah pakai piyama, tangan di pinggang dan dia membawa bantal.

"Oh, hai, Sehun." Sapa Chanyeol kikuk, tampang jutek Sehun jadi seribu kali lebih jutek dari biasanya.

Sehun sendiri terbakar dalam hati.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Tanyanya.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah kau juga sudah tahu Baek, sudah tahu teman temanku, ada apa, Sehun?"

"Aku bilang jangan terlalu malam, tapi kau malah pulang jam satu, jam satu dini hari, dan pulang bersama Baekhyun!" Nadanya meninggi sedikit.

Sehun melangkah maju dan Chanyeol menyentuh pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya.

"Tapi Baekhyun sahabatku, Sehun."

"Hanya sahabat atau lebih dari sahabat?"

Mata Sehun berkelit, Chanyeol menelan ludah.

Sehun tidak pernah secemburu ini, tidak pernah seposesif ini, ini membuat hatinya lelah asal Chanyeol tahu saja, tapi sepertinya anak itu akan sulit menyadarinya.

Sehun menghimpit Chanyeol ke pintu, menarik dasinya agar sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi. "Kenapa ada bau alcohol? Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mabuk." Jawab Chanyeol, tapi Sehun sepertinya sudah tidak peduli. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol, dia tidak memikirkan cara lain hanya untuk sekedar berkata jangan dekat dengan orang lain, Sehun tahu lidah itu tajam dan bisa saja dengan dia bicara dia justru mengundang masalah.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya dan mengecupnya lagi, Sehun dengan senang hati melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya di tubuh Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol membalik posisi dan melepas rangkulannya.

"Cepat tidur, ini sudah sangat malam, aku akan mandi dulu baru menemanimu tidur." Kata Chanyeol manis.

Tapi Sehun mengartikannya sebagai penolakan, dia menggeram marah. "Sana tidur di kamarmu sendiri!" Serunya dan dia berlari masuk kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia?"

Chanyeol mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, tidak ada balasan. Dia mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu, ternyata tidak di kunci.

"Sehun."

Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Sehun yang membelakanginya, masih tidak dibalas juga, dia memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Pergi ke kamarmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol."

"Ayolah, Sehun." Chanyeol membalik paksa badan Sehun, membuat anak itu terganggu dan menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Boleh tidur denganmu, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Wajah polos itu, senyum bodoh itu, dan pertanyaan seperti itu. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa dia gampang sekali luluh padahal tadinya ingin merajuk setidaknya seminggu.

"Mandi dulu, kau bau alcohol, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan senyum bodohnya lagi dan mengecup bibirnya lagi lalu pergi dengan handuk di tangan.

Sehun menghela napas panjang setelahnya, memandangi langit langit kamarnya yang tinggi dan bercat putih. Dia tidak bisa semena mena menjauhkan duo BaekYeol dari satu sama lain karena mereka adalah kembaran lain orang tua, tapi entah mengapa hatinya sendiri tidak terima, selalu ada saja rasa ingin membunuh Baekhyun kalau sudah dekat dekat Chanyeol. Rasa cemburu yang keterlaluan, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana melawannya.

Dia jadi tidak bisa tidur walaupun tangan Chanyeol terasa sangat hangat di pinggangnya, jadi dia berbalik, menghadap si bodoh Chanyeol. Damai sekali melihatnya tidur, napasnya teratur dan wajahnya tanpa beban, si bodoh yang tampan, perasaan Sehun padanya sudah terlalu dalam sampai menimbulkan cemburu yang keterlaluan.

Sehun memaksa dirinya untuk tidur.

+Cemburu+

Sehun menguap, dia kurang tidur.

"Menguap itu ditutup." Kata Jongin.

"Memangnya kau pernah?"

"Oh, tidak pernahkah? Maafkan aku, Tuan Oh." Katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa yang membuatmu kurang tidur?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau tahu saja kalau aku kurang tidur."

Jongin berdecak. "Memang aku mengenalmu berapa tahu, Oh Sehun? Sepuluh tahun? Aku mengenalmu sepanjang hidupku."

"Persetan dengan kata katamu."

"Kata katamu yang harusnya dibenahi. Jadi, kenapa?"

Sehun diam dulu dan memasang tampang jutek yang tidak hilang dari pagi, sepuluh ribu kali lebih jutek dari biasa.

"Cemburuku keterlaluan."

"Pada Baekhyun?"

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam.

"Hei! Siapa yang tidak tahu duo BaekYeol? Mereka terkenal sekali, bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Jongin! Aku ingin Chanyeol untuk diriku sendiri!" Seru Sehun, meraih kerah baju Jongin dan mulai mengguncang tubuh sahabat dari bayinya itu.

"Ikat dia kalau begitu."

"Oh, tidak tidak, hanya kau yang suka main mengikat orang seperti itu."

"Jadi kau ingin diikat?"

Sehun memukul kepala Jongin. "Siapa bilang aku mau!?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku lebih suka yang biasa saja, tidak usah yang aneh aneh."

"Tapi sepertinya dia akan senang kalau kau pakai kostum Sailor Moon."

"GAH! Kita bukan membicarakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya! Lagipula siapa yang minta pendapatmu!?"

"Aku hanya memberi pendapat."

"Tapi aku tidak minta!"

"Kalau kuberi saran tentang cemburumu, kau mau?"

Sehun menoleh pada sahabatnya yang memasang senyum mautnya yang mendekati seringai.

"Mau tidak?"

"Terserah."

"Serius, Oh Sehun."

"Baiklah, aku dengar!"

Jongin berpikir sebentar, tampangnya menunjukan bahwa dia menikmati sekali apa yang dipikir.

"Katakan saja padanya."

"Hah?" Sehun tidak tanggap karena Jongin terlalu lama berpikir

"Katakan padanya." Ulang Jongin.

"Dia pasti senang, aku serius, cemburu itu tanda kau sayang padanya. Ok, aku pergi, si Jangkung sudah datang."

Di kejauhan memang ada pemuda kelewat jangkung yang tampaknya sudah menunggu Jongin.

Sehun diam mencerna saran Jongin, boleh dicoba sepertinya.

"Dia bukan jangkung, dia itu Namsan Tower!" Ejek Sehun.

"Terserah!" Timpal Jongin dari jauh

+Cemburu+

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol sudah ada di sana.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, seperti yang kaulihat." Jawab Chanyeol

"Kau tidak bertanya aku darimana?"

Sehun duduk di kursi, Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya dengan semangkuk ramen. Sepertinya dia baru pulang, jasnya masih digantung di kursi dan ujung dasinya dimasukan ke saku.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti main dengan Jongin."

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

Chanyeol diam sebentar. "Tidak, tapi kalau Tao yang mendekatimu mungkin aku akan membullynya."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Tao itu teman seangkatanku dan Jongin, jangan bersikap jahat padanya."

"Tapi Jongin itu sahabatmu dari sebelum kalian lahir, tentu saja berbeda."

"Oh iya? Kau tidak cemburu padanya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun diam, merasa dirinya jahat sekali sampai cemburu pada Baekhyun, padahal dia dan Jongin juga sama dekatnya.

"Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol.

Sehun sadar dari lamunan kilatnya dan memperhatikan Chanyeol, dia menepuk sandaran kursi di sebelahnya. "Sini, Duduk sebelahku." Katanya.

Sehun kadang kejam, kadang mengejek orang, tapi dia tetap anak yang penurut, jadi dia dengan cepat menuruti Chanyeol. Dia memutari meja dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol seperti anjing yang terlatih, menurut sekali dan dia duduk saja walau Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya tepat di depan bibir Sehun.

Sehun refleks mendorongnya. "Ti-tidak!" Jawabnya, seperti anak kecil yang keras kepala.

Chanyeol tertawa, Sehun manis sekali kalau seperti ini, jadi ingin menggigitnya.

"Mengaku saja, Oh Sehun."

Sehun terdiam, kata Jongin dia harus bilang kalau dia cemburu, tapi rasanya malu sekali, lagipula Chanyeol saja tidak pernah cemburu pada sahabat terdekat Sehun, kenapa juga Sehun harus cemburu pada Baekhyun?

"Jawab dulu, kau pernah cemburu pada Jongin atau tidak?"

Chanyeol diam dulu pada awalnya. "Dulu pernah, tapi dia sahabatmu, kan? Nanti kau menangis kalau kularang bertemu."

Sehun tidak akan menangis hanya karena dilarang bertemu Jongin, tapi dia pasti akan merindukan sahabatnya itu.

Sehun tersenyum saja. "Sekarang sudah tidak lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku percaya saja padamu."

"Oh iya?"

"Karena aku milikmu jadi aku percaya padamu."

Sehun tertawa malu malu. "Apa apaan omonganmu itu?"

Dia menjambak rambut Chanyeol pelan, Chanyeol mengaduh pelan.

"Aku serius, Sehun."

Tangan Sehun di belakang kepala Chanyeol mendorongnya mendekat, Sehun mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Kalau aku cemburu bagaimana?"

"Oh iya? Kau cemburu pada siapa?" Goda Chanyeol.

Sehun memalingkan mukanya. "Aku tidak mau jawab."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau saja."

Tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang Sehun. "Ayolah, Sehun."

"Baiklah, aku cemburu pada Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun kesal, tampangnya jadi jutek sedikit. "Habis kalian dekat sekali!"

"Kalau kami dekat sekali, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, aku cemburu! Kau itu hanya milikku!" Sehun tanpa sadar meninggikan nada walaupun dia dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar, aku milikmu. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu cemburu."

Sehun menjambak rambut Chanyeol lagi, lebih keras dari yang tadi. Chanyeol mengaduh.

Tapi Sehun berakhir malu malu dan Chanyeol keluar jahilnya. Dahi mereka bertemu, Chanyeol menggerakan bibirnya sedikit dan itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang mencium bibirnya.

"Jangan menolakku."

"Tidak akan."

"Tapi kau pernah, Chanyeol, kemarin saat kau pulang dengan Baekhyun."

"Kupikir kau tidak suka bau alcohol-nya."

Sehun terdiam, ada benarnya juga, tapi dia sudah malas berpikir dan mencium Chanyeol saja.

Permukaan bibir mereka bertemu dan Sehun segera menemukan tempatnya yang biasa, mengulum dan dikulum. Kali ini dia lebih dulu hingga dapat bibir bawah Chanyeol, Chanyeolpun tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang dominan saat ini. Melihat Chanyeol tenang tenang saja membuat Sehun berani memainkan lidahnya, menyisipkannya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Cengkeraman Chanyeol dipinggangnya mengencang sampai menyakitkan seakan Chanyeol bahagia, tapi dia justru memutus ciuman mereka, Sehun kesal.

"Sabar, Sayang." Katanya, berusaha membut Sehun tidak menganggap kalau Chanyeol menolaknya. "Terima kasih sudah cemburu."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu berarti kau masih mencintaiku, benar kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun merah karena malu, dia buang muka.

Chanyeol berdecak, menarik wajah Sehun agar menghadap ke arahnya lagi. "Jangan buang muka, Sayang."

Sehun menoleh, tapi tetap merah karena panggilan sayang, dua kali Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan kata itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar?" Ajak Chanyeol.

Sehun akhirnya senang karena Chanyeol tidak menolaknya, dia jadi ingin bersikap manja sedikit.

"Gendong."

"Dasar anak kecil." Ledek Chanyeol.

+FIN+


End file.
